Una no muy blanca mentira
by Nybras
Summary: Nunca se considero una mala persona, podría ser antisocial, áspero para contestar, jodido- muy jodido- pero no una mala persona. Nunca se considero como tal hasta ahora.


Fandom: bleach

Personajes: Ishida Uryuu x Kurosaki Ichigo / Ishida Uryuu x Renji Abarai

"_Con la __verdá__ no ofendo ni temo. Con la mentira zafo y sobrevivo." __Fontanarrosa_

* * *

><p><strong>Una no muy blanca mentira<strong>

Nunca se considero una mala persona, podría ser antisocial, áspero para contestar, jodido- muy jodido- pero no una mala persona. Nunca se considero como tal hasta ahora.

Había sido un día como muchos otros. Se levanto de dormir, se aseo, vistió, desayuno, acomodo un poco su departamento y camino hacia el instituto como todas las mañanas. Allí todo transcurrió normalmente, entre clases y sus compañeros. A la tarde le tocaba taller de manualidades así que se quedo junto con Inoue sabiendo que al salir el lo estaría esperando, como siempre, para acompañarlo a su departamento y tener la tan ansiada y satisfactoria sesión de sexo de todos los días.

Hacía ya bastante que aquello venía sucediendo ¿Cómo empezó todo? Bueno era un poco difícil de explicar puesto que tanto él como Kurosaki nunca se llevaron bien, o por lo menos no de la manera convencional. Si, eran amigos, y compartían una historia, muchos momentos, la mayoría recuerdo de guerras y dolor, pero otros también amenos como los momentos en el colegio junto a Chaddo, Orihime y los demás. Aun así no eran la clase de personas que compartieran tiempo, por lo menos no si no era en grupo. Claro, entre la personalidad de el tan arisca y el mal humor de Kurosaki, era difícil imaginar en un pasado que podrían llegar a entenderse mas allá de la caza de hollows, pero todo eso había quedado- hacia ya más de un año- relegado, por lo menos para el Shinigami sustituto, una vez la guerra de invierno termino y el perdiera sus poderes. Obviamente el destino era incierto, tanto que un día sin previo aviso Ichigo fue el que dio el primer paso hacia lo que hoy en día podía llamarse una relación.

Así de la nada, un día, lo siguió a la salida del instituto. Ishida se detuvo en la puerta de su casa al percatarse de su presencia, puesto que aunque Ichigo hubiera perdido su reiatsu para Uryuu resultaba inconfundible, podía olerlo a kilometros, algo que obviamente era adrede, aunque nunca lo dijera, eso de estar pendiente de un ex Shinigami no era algo que alguna vez saldría de su boca. Antes muerto.

- ¿Qué quieres Kurosaki? – Se paro frente a su puerta dándole la espalda.

- ¿sabías que te estaba siguiendo? – claro, ni que hubiera sido tan cuidadoso.

- pues claro ¿por quién me tomas? No es muy difícil darse cuenta cuando lo haces tan obvio. No sirves para estas cosas.

Ichigo frunció el seño, más de lo habitual.

- No era tampoco como si me estuviera escondiendo, y menos de ti – le espeto con un enojo notable.

- ya, ya… dime que es lo que quieres de una buena vez

- solo quería hablar contigo… - se noto algo dudoso al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Uryuu dio la vuelta para enfrentar al pelinaranjo, pudo notar por su rostro que, fuera lo que fuera lo que quería decirle, era serio, o por lo menos lo suficiente para que Ichigo lo buscara.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Señalo la puerta del departamento – no quisiera hablarlo aquí afuera.

Eso sí que era muy extraño, Ishida sintió la incomodidad del otro, y el mismo lo experimento; aun así con llave en mano abrió la puerta y lo insto a pasar y ponerse cómodo en la pequeña sala, mientras le ofrecía algo de tomar.

Ichigo acepto un té y el Quincy apremio hacia la cocina. Estaba de mas decir la sensación extraña que lo embargo al tenerlo al Shinigami allí en su sala, en su departamento, con él, lo dos solos; en tantos años, nunca había sucedido, y seria falso admitir que al Quincy le desagradaba la idea, en algún momento había pensado en la posibilidad de que el Shimigani sustituto fuera asiduo a ese lugar, porque si, Kurosaki era, fue y será una de las fantasías mas recurrentes en sus noches de soledad, ahora lo tenía allí, sin saber que esperar, algo que simplemente logro excitarlo, desvió la mirada a su entrepierna mientras terminaba de calentar el agua para el té. Rogo en su fuero más interno que su lívido no lo traicionase en ese momento. _"malditas hormonas adolescentes"_

Volvió a la sala sirvió los chawan y se sentó frente a su invitado esperando que abriera la boca de una buena vez, pero Ichigo no la abrió, o por lo menos no para hablar, porque justamente no era lo que quería hacer, ni para lo que era bueno, el era bueno para actuar, lo había pensado durante largo tiempo, las palabras exactas que diría, la manera, pero al estar allí todo lo que alguna vez había ensayado se fue al caño y termino apresándolo al Quincy contra la mesita, comiéndole la boca desesperadamente, cosa que, para la sorpresa del ex Shinigami, fue aceptado de muy buena gana.

Esa fue la primera tarde-noche de tantas.

Ahora casi cuatro meses después se encontraba en una encrucijada de la cual no sabía cómo salir. Y todo era culpa suya de nadie más que suya.

Se despidió de Inoue. Pudo notar que de Kurosaki ni noticias, seguramente iría mas tarde a su departamento. Camino lenta y tranquilamente hasta que pudo sentir un Reiatsu a lo lejos ¡Un hollow! Lo que faltaba para rematar el día, encima no podía sentir a nadie cerca, sin muchas opciones fue hasta allí para terminar con esa plaga que parecía de nunca acabar. Una vez finalizado fácilmente el trabajo pudo oír una voz sumamente conocida a su espalda.

- Veo que sigues teniendo buena puntería.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que le hablaba.

- ¿Cómo estas Uryuu? – pregunto el pelirojo

- Bien ¿y tú Abarai- san? Llegas un poco tarde

- sí, si… es que se me hace difícil dejar el gigai… la falta de costumbre… - llevo una mano a su nunca mientras sonreía despreocupadamente.

- claro – Uryuu rodo los ojos, los shinigami siempre tenían a que echarle la culpa por su ineficiencia - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Nada en realidad.

El Quincy levanto una ceja tras esa respuestas ¿un teniente de la sociedad de almas estaba en el mundo real por nada? Abarai comprendió el gesto y la pregunta tacita.

- Me mandaron de patrullaje, no hay mucho que hacer en la sociedad en tiempos de paz, aun así tengo la leve sensación de que Kuchiki Taicho solo quería deshacerse de mí.

No es para menos un, Renji con tiempo libre significaba: holgazanería con Yumichika e Ikkaku, borracheras con Rangiku, y dolores de cabeza para el cabecilla del sexto escuadrón. Ishida rio ante la idea de un Byakuya siempre tan frio y correcto desesperado por deshacerse de su fukutaicho.

- Oye creo que van a hacer una reunión en lo de Ichigo, ya que Rukia también vino conmigo al mundo real – Ishida cayó en la cuenta, con razón Kurosaki no lo había esperado como todos los días, sintió una punzada de celos en el pecho – ¿Y bien? – lo apuro el mayor mientras se encaminaba, había dejado el gigai en lo de Ichigo – ¿vienes?

- Si – se apuro a seguirlo, debía estar presente no sabía porque pero la idea de Rukia e Ichigo juntos en el mismo espacio geográfico no le agradaba para nada.

-0-

¿Cómo fue que se había vuelto tan cercano al teniente de la Sexta división de Gotei 13? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, es que con Rukia en el mundo real Ichigo parecía en otro planeta, la Shinigami siempre había tenido ese efecto en el, así que poco a poco fue relegando las tardes que pasaba con Uryuu, para pasarlas con morena.

Al principio Ishida se molesto, y se lo hizo saber, es que si bien no tenían una relación que podía tildarse de seria, tampoco no eran nada. Era lo que eran, jóvenes hormonales, que marcaban su territorio. Aun así el pelinaranjo no le hizo mucho caso, o si, le prometió que trataría de no volver a cometer el mismo error cosa que duro aproximadamente tres días, al día cuatro, nuevamente el ex Shimigami brillaba por su ausencia.

Así fue que de a poco Renji fue ocupando los espacios vacios que kurosaki estaba dejando y el fue desentendiéndose del tema Rukia- Ichigo.

Siempre lograba cruzárselo, y con el tiempo casi inconscientemente se encontró buscando su reiatsu para alentar esos cruces esporádicos. Así fue que un día las cosas de le fueron de las manos, y en un arrebato de inconsciencia y/o calentura termino en un callejón oscuro a merced del pelirojo.

Descubrió con agrado que el teniente era muy diferente a Ichigo en muchos sentidos, más salvaje, impetuoso y voraz. Y con una anatomía que nada tenía que envidiarle al ex Shinigami.

También descubrió que le agradaba sentir las manos de Renji y _"otras cosas"_ en su cuerpo y que mas allá del placer otorgado en cada encuentro - porque no fue el último- había un sentimiento que se colaba en lo más profundo luego de estar con el teniente, un sentimiento que pudo notarlo era de culpa, amarga y sentida culpa, una que le duraba hasta la siguiente sesión de sexo.

Tampoco recordaba el momento exacto que empezó a mentirle a Kurosaki, es que Abarai era como una droga, difícil de dejar, y el pelinaranjo era algo así como su primer amor, su primer hombre, cosa que a estas alturas, se había dado cuenta, no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Así hubo momentos en los que creyo que moriría de un ataque al corazon, cada vez que Ichigo aparecía sin previo aviso y era Renji el que debía salir disparando por la ventana más cercana.

Si, era un hijo de puta, con todas las letras, pero se sentía tan bien eso de tener a dos hombres buscándolo que no se sentía preparado -ni quería estarlo- para abandonar a ninguno; más aun si a uno de ellos no le importaba la idea de compartir ¡Por dios! ¡Que si fuera por Renji se encamarían los tres juntos!

Igualmente Abarai no pertenecía allí, debía volver algún día así que no valía la pena cometer "_sincericidio"_ y confesarse con Kurosaki ¿verdad? No eso era muerte segura, porque era claro que el ex shinigami no era como Renji, y no permitiría que tocasen lo que considerara suyo, hablando mal y pronto ¡cornudo consiente nunca!

Poco a poco ese sentimiento de culpa fue desapareciendo. Y un día Abarai vino con la noticia de que tanto él como Rukia debían volver a la sociedad de almas, esa fue la última noche que pasaron juntos. Al otro día todo volvería a la normalidad.

Claro que no tuvo en cuenta todas las visitas que le daría el teniente cada vez que pudiera desligarse de sus responsabilidades en el otro mundo, visitas que al principio serian incomodas para el Quincy puesto que la relación con Kurosaki se había afianzado con los años, pero al fin y al cabo para Ishida había una cabeza que mandaba más que la otra y no pudo con su genio. Total Renji se iría y volvería una y otra vez dejando en claro que eran solo eso, fugaces amantes y Kurosaki, siempre estaría allí. Además siempre era divertido pasar el tiempo con el teniente encontrando mentiras nuevas que contarle a su pareja, acostado en la cama de un motel.

FIN

* * *

><p>La verdad !son unos hijos de puta! jajaa me gusta la idea de un Renji que le importe poco todo, aunque se que no seria asi, es muy leal y mas con Ichigo pero bueno un poco de OOC para que pegue con la hstoria. Se que tengo que terminar algunas cosas pero es que el estudio y el trabajo me dejan muy poco tiempo para existir.<p>

Saludos abrazos y besos espero que sea de su agrado

.- Nybras!


End file.
